The Price of Friendship
by CuriousKat13
Summary: Still hoping to get on the boys' good side, Cartman suggests his cousin buy everyone lunch. But since girls aren't supposed to sit at the boys' table, she'll need to find somewhere else to sit. Luckily, there's a boy who didn't get the memo but their fated encounter in the lunchroom may prove a bit...costly. Third South Park fanfic! Read my others to understand this one better.
1. The Element of Generosity

CuriousKat: Hey, guys! It's CuriousKat again with another South Park fanfic. I have so many ideas for stories lined up and depending on the response to these "establishing" ones, they'll get up to either fast or slow. This is only my third South Park fanfic, so let me know what you think and constructive criticism only please. Enjoy!

* * *

Brrrrrrriiiiing! The school bell at South Park Elementary rang loudly and signaled every fourth grader that it was time for lunch. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman all trudged to the lunchroom together but Cartman wasn't looking as excited as usual. His hair was very matted and sticking to his hat and he was clutching his chest tightly as he walked.

"So, how's your morning training sessions with Mr. Heartman?" asked Kyle.

"Don't start with me, Kyle," Cartman said bitterly. "I know you're enjoying every minute of this."

"Well, you shouldn't have cheated at gym, Cartman," said Stan.

"I would've come back eventually," Cartman insisted.

"Yeah, right," said Kyle.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Cartman spat. "I'm free of him until 3pm this afternoon and I'm gonna enjoy every last minute of it."

The four boys made it to the lunchroom and Cartman saw what was being served.

"Oh, my Christ!" he said excitedly as he read the menu out loud: "'Buffalo or Barbeque wings, with your choice of nachos or loaded potato skins'! Oh, my Christ, yes!"

"I wouldn't get too excited Cartman," said Kyle.

"And why not?" Cartman said irritably.

"Check out the price tag."

Cartman looked below the menu and saw the meal's price: $10.50 per plate.

"The fuck!? Are they fucking serious?" Cartman exclaimed.

"Must be 'cause of the actual meat they're using," said Stan.

"I HAVE to get those wings and potato skins," Cartman said, shaking with anticipation. He darted his eye around and made a pleading look to his friends. "Guyyys? You wouldn't happen to have a little spare cash would you?"

"How much spare cash?" said Kenny narrowing his eyebrows.

"$10.50," Cartman said flatly.

The three boys left for their table without another word and Cartman shouted after them.

"That's fine! That's FINE! I don't need you guys' fucking money!" He clenched his teeth in frustration but softened his expression when he saw another familiar face. "I have other ways of making money," he said to himself as he approached a blonde, fourth grade girl.

"Hey, cuz," he said to Cierra sweetly.

Cierra turned around to face him. "Hi, Eric," she responded. "What's going on?"

"Welp, I'm afraid we have a problem, cuz," he said with a semi-serious tone.

"We do?" Cierra said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that because of my, ahem, actions last week, Mom's cut off my allowance," he explained.

"Uh-huh…." said Cierra, still skeptical.

"And I'm sure you've noticed the particularly succulent items on the lunch menu today," he pointed to the menu and Cierra curled up her nose in disgust.

"Sounds like heart attack city," she remarked but Cartman continued on.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want your favorite cousin to starve until dinnertime, right?"

"Well…."

"Great! Then, you'll spot me the cash." Cartman said.

"I don't know if I can, Eric," said Cierra. "I lost my allowance for the next two weeks, too."

"Don't give me that, cuz," said Cartman holding up an accusatory finger. "I know you've been saving up your cash for a while now-"

"Yes, and I still am," Cierra said firmly.

Cartman narrowed his eyebrows and said through gritted teeth. "Don't. Interrupt me. _Cuz_."

Cierra recoiled as Cartman continued. "I know you've been saving up your money for that twinkle-shiny-princess-thing but isn't my hunger a more pressing matter?"

"Maybe," Cierra said. "But…$10.50 would take a pretty big chunk out of my savings. And I don't know if wings and loaded potatoes are worth it."

"They're totally worth it!" Cartman cried but Cierra still looked apprehensive. Cartman then took a minute to think and eventually said, "At least, if you wanna make some friends around here."

Cierra perked up at that statement. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…." Cartman began. "I'm not the only one looking to purchase my lunch today. Kenny, poor Kenny, has no lunch money at all and I'm sure he'd appreciate a kind gesture like…._someone_ buying him lunch," he tilted his head towards her in hinting gesture.

Cierra looked hesitantly at her purse and Cartman knew he had her.

"I'm just saying, I'd sure love to be friends with the girl who was gracious enough to buy _my _lunch."

"Mmmm," Cierra whined. "Well…." she reached into her purse and slowly took out a $20 bill and a $1 bill. "..I guess if he really needs it-"

Before Cierra could finish her thought, Cartman snatched the money from her hand so fast it made a whip cracking noise.

"'Preciate it, cuz," said Cartman stretching the bills in his hands, "and so will Kenny." Cartman headed towards the boys table and Cierra began to follow him until he held out his hand to stop her.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think _you're _going?"

"Um...to sit with you?" asked Cierra.

"Ohh, that's so cute," Cartman said patronizingly. "Cuz, I don't know how things worked at that private school you went to, but _here _girls don't sit at the boys' table."

"Well, then, where am I supposed to sit?" Cierra asked.

Cartman placed his arm around her and sighed. "...Not with us," he said simply. "There's not enough room anyway."

Cierra looked away, dejectedly. "Oh."

"Maybe next time you can sit with us, but I couldn't count on it." Cartman gave her a pat on the shoulder. "But cheer up, cuz. I'm sure there's _someone _around here that'll take pity on you." He winked his eye and clicked his tongue cheerfully. "See you in class!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Cierra watched him head off to the boys' table and began her search for a seat. She wandered around the cafeteria and eventually set her sights on the girls' table. Wendy was busy chatting with Bebe when she caught Cierra looking at her. Cierra waved nervously and Wendy scowled in response. She whispered something to Bebe, who glanced over her shoulder at Cierra. Joining Wendy in her scowl, she quickly placed her purse the empty seat near her. Cierra clutched her lunchbox and recoiled. She walked backwards away from the girls and eventually turned back to face the lunch line.

"Oh, hamburgers!" Cierra heard a distant voice say. She closed in on the head of the lunch line and saw a boy in a teal colored jacket with a tuft of blonde hair on his head fumbling around with his wallet.

"Just one more dollar," he said desperately. "Come on! Just one more!" He shook his wallet violently with it's opening to the floor and a pleading look on his face.

Cierra dug into her purse and pulled out a crisp, new dollar bill.

"Here," she said softly as she offered the dollar to him.

"Huh?" he gasped. He noticed her outstretched hand and a relieved smile came to his face. "Oh, thanks!" He gently accepted the dollar and gave it to the school chef. The boy took his lunch tray, stepped of the line and approached Cierra.

"Thanks a lot," he repeated. "I didn't know they jacked up the prices again. Is it OK if I-I pay you back tomorrow?"

"No, that's OK," Cierra waved his offer away. "I won't miss it."

"Hey…." the boy held his chin thoughtfully. "I know you! You're Cartman's cousin, right?"

"Yeah," Cierra shuffled her foot bashfully. "I'm Cierra"

"Well, my name's Butters," said the boy, "I sit in the row behind you in class." Butters transferred his tray to one hand and held out his free hand to Cierra. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, too, Butters," Cierra shook his hand vigorously.

Butters struggled to keep his tray balanced and felt his wallet fall from his pocket to the ground.

"Oops," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Cierra shrugged nervously. "I've got it." She bent down to the floor and saw a familiar face printed on Butters' wallet. "Hey!" she cried excitedly, "It's Fluttershy!"

"That's right!" Butters exclaimed. "She's best pony in my book." His eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "You...you're a brony too?"

Cierra returned Butters' wallet and said, "Yeah! Though I'm torn between Twilight and Rarity for best pony. And I prefer the term 'Pegasister'."

"They're both cool too," Butters said while heading to his table. "What do you think about Rainbow Dash?"

Cierra walked alongside him. "She's pretty awesome, but a little….overexposed; Know what I mean?"

"Oh, yeah," Butters nodded his head in agreement. "There weren't any Rainbow Dash wallets where I got my Flutters one."

"Doesn't surprise me," Cierra said with a chortle, "not one bit."

The two shared a chuckle and Butters placed his tray on a small table. Cierra's face fell as Butters took his seat.

"Well," she said glumly, "it was nice talking to you, Butters." She turned away from him and was heading back to the cafeteria's main floor when Butters asked,

"Are you sitting with Cartman, Cierra?"

Cierra slowly shook her head no.

"Well, do you wanna sit with me, then?"

Cierra froze and nearly dropped her lunchbox in shock.

"It gets…"Butters continued, "...pretty lonely in this part of the cafeteria."

"Yeah…" Cierra turned around to face him again. "I can definitely see that."

"So…?" Butters patted the empty seat beside him and gave Cierra a friendly smile. Cierra returned the smile and leapt into the empty seat. She started opening her lunchbox and Butters began eating his lunch.

"So," Butters said with a mouthful of food, "how do you feel about Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, she's ADORABLE," Cierra said while unwrapping a sandwich, "not to mention hilarious! Oh! Have you seen 'Too Many Pinkie Pies'!?"

"Not yet," Butters confessed. "I've still gotta catch up with season three before season four starts."

"Well, you've still got time," said Cierra. "What's your favorite episode now?"

"Definitely 'Hurricane Fluttershy'," said Butters.

"I LOVED 'Suited for Success'. I can relate so much to Rarity in that episode, you don't even know."

Butters and Cierra talked the entire lunch period. While they walked back to class together, Butters asked Cierra, "Got any plans for after school? We could watch some of season three together."

"That's sound like fun," Cierra admitted. "But I've gotta do some volunteering after school. I'll probably be there all afternoon."

"Oh…." Butters felt his face fall but perked back up with, "Well, we'll still see each other tomorrow, right? Same table?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Cierra said happily.

"Cool! I-I'll see you tomorrow then!" Butters said as he reentered the classroom. Cierra was about to follow him in when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, cuz," said Cartman. "Too bad about lunch, huh?"

"Well-"

"Don't even worry about it; Kenny loved his meal and he appreciated the gesture anyway."

"He...did?" Cierra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not enough to let you sit with us tomorrow…." Cartman explained.

"Oh…." Cierra said flatly.

"...but after a few more…'donations', who knows? You may be on your way to making your first friend here in South Park." Cartman released her shoulder and went past her to enter the classroom.

"Yeah," Cierra said to herself. "Maybe."


	2. The Element of Laughter

A/N: I neglected to include this warning in the last chapter so I figured I needed to in this chapter for the entire story. *clears throat* WARNING! This fanfiction contains verbal descriptions of absolute adorableness. If you do not possess a heart of stone or are inflicted with diabetes, please forgo reading this fanfic as it may be hazardous to your health. Enjoy chapter 2...at your own risk :P

* * *

That afternoon, Cierra found herself at South Park's local animal shelter. The first part of the inside looked like a large office space. A lone figure worked at a large desk near the front of the room and Cierra heard the sounds of muffled barking as she approached the desk. At the front desk, a middle-aged woman was clacking away at her computer. Cierra cleared her throat and the woman looked up from her computer's screen.

"May I help you?" she said nasally.

"Um...I'm Cierra Cartman…" she explained nervously, "I'm here for the….volunteering?"

"Ah, yes! The Cartman girl! Here you go, sweetheart," she handed Cierra a sign-in sheet on a clipboard. "Just sign in and we'll get started." She handed Cierra a pen and Cierra signed her name and the time.

"Very good," the woman said while taking the clipboard back. "Now just remove your jacket and hat and follow me, hon."

Cierra did as she was told and removed her pink jacket and white cap. She came beside the woman and she opened the door allowing the muffled barking sounds to become much louder.

The woman had to shout to communicate with Cierra as they walked through the kennel.

"It's so nice to have more young volunteers here at the shelter!" she shouted. "Not many kids your age come here, you know!"

"Really?!" Cierra shouted back.

"Oh, yeah! Most kids go to the pet stores when they want a new pet and only come here to get rid of the ones they've got!"

They reached the opposite end of the kennel and the woman closed the door behind them.

"See," the woman said in a softer tone, "a lot of folks buy baby animals for their kids not knowing what a real responsibility they are and the poor things end up getting dropped off here. In the best case scenarios, anyway."

They walked into another section of the shelter.

"Best case scenarios?" asked Cierra. "As opposed to what?"

"Well…" the woman hesitated but eventually said, "most of the animals around here are rescues. And….a lot of them came from homes that were...not so nice."

"Oh…" Cierra frowned and looked off into a kennel with a sleeping kitten in it. The kitten had a cast around its paw. Cierra looked to the ground sadly until the woman got her attention again.

"In fact, you'll be working with one of those animals today," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes." They came to a large room with a smaller fenced-in area. "One of our little troopers; just rescued about a week ago. You like dogs, right?"

Cierra nodded.

"Great!" She guided Cierra to a chair outside the fenced-in area. "Just wait here and I'll go get your pup and your partner for you."

Cierra felt a jolt of fear in her chest."Partner?"

"We like to have volunteers work together when it comes to puppy playtime. So neither of you gets burnt out. This little pup has a super amount of energy, so you'll be paired with our other young volunteer."

Cierra wrung her hands nervously.

"I'll be right back, hon." And with that, she was out the door, while Cierra still felt worried.

'Who else would be volunteering here?' Cierra wondered. 'Not one of Eric's friends….Oh, God!' she cringed, 'What if Eric followed me here?!...Oh, wait,' She breathed a sigh of relief. 'He still doing his afternoon classes with Mr. Heartman, duh,' she made a "derp" gesture as she gently smacked her head. 'So….who would-?'

The door then began to open and Cierra couldn't believe who she saw.

"And here's your partner for the day, Butters," the woman said.

Butters looked to her with a smile and felt his jaw drop when he saw Cierra.

"Butters?!" Cierra squealed.

"Cierra!? This is where you're volunteering!?" Butters asked in awe.

"Yeah! What are you doing here!?"

"I come here sometimes to volunteer, too! Didn't expect to see _you _here. Nobody else from school _ever _comes here."

"Well, you're both here now," said the woman volunteer, "and here…." she brought in a pet carrier and opened it. "...is your puppy playmate." A small white puppy with a black speckled coat emerged from the carrier and began yapping excitedly as it ran around the room. The woman chuckled and said, "I told you you would need a partner. This little lady's got a sugar factory's worth of energy."

"The puppy's a girl!?" Cierra asked excitedly. "Oh, she's soooo cute!"

The woman picked up the puppy and placed her in the fenced space. She opened a small gate on the fence and let Butters and Cierra in as well.

"Now, you have about two hours to wear this pup down," she explained. "Give her water if she starts panting too much and if she pees or poops, it's your responsibility to clean it up."

Butters and Cierra cringed at this but the woman didn't notice as she continued to explain. "The feeding and cleaning supplies are over there. I'll be at the front desk if you need me. Have fun, you two!" she cried and left Butters and Cierra with their new canine friend.

Cierra poured a bowl of food for the puppy while Butters played tug-of-war with her with a chew toy. The puppy managed to win the match and Butters fell flat on his face. Cierra giggled as Butters picked himself up and dusted off his face. The puppy came to get her food and ate while Cierra asked Butters, "So, why do you volunteer here, Butters? How'd you hear about it?"

"Well," Butters explained, "I got dared to go into the Ichiban Hotel across town and spray paint somebody's bedroom wall; that somebody turned out to be, well, the hotel manager." He wrung his hands nervously.

"No way!" said Cierra. "That was _you_?"

"You heard about it?" asked Butters.

"I live at the Ichiban Hotel; I can't believe you're the one who spray painted Mr. Lear's room," she said failing to hold in another giggle.

"Yeah, well, my dad was super mad when he found out and he grounded me for two weeks," Butters continued, "plus I had to do community service for a while. But I've already paid my debt to society. Now I come here just for fun."

The puppy finished her meal and yapped happily. Cierra smiled, knelt down to her and scratched her behind her floppy ears.

"So, how did you end up here?" Butters asked.

Cierra's smile faded slightly. "Well….I got into some trouble, too," she explained, "I'll rather spare the details, but, long story short, I got screwed over by someone too."

The puppy licked Cierra's hands as she pet her before moving up to her face.

"Hey!" Cierra laughed, "Down girl! Down! Ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Butters laughed. "Looks like she really likes you, Cierra."

"I like her; she's peppy," Cierra giggled as the puppy licked her again then she gasped as a realization hit her. "Butters, does this puppy have a name?"

"No, I don't think so," said Butters. "Why?"

"Do you think….I could name her?" Cierra asked.

"What would you call her?"

"Hmm….I think we should call her….Pepper."

"Pepper?" asked Butters, "Why Pepper?"

"She's got a lot of energy," Cierra explained, "plus her coat...It looks like someone shook a giant pepper shaker all over her."

"Well, what about Spot?" Butters asked.

"Nah," Cierra dismissed. "Sounds too generic….."

The puppy yapped and circled around Cierra excitedly. She sniffed at Cierra's hands which held her ball.

"Oh, you want this, girl?"

The puppy yapped and jumped. Cierra held the ball over her head and threw it again, letting the puppy chase after it vigorously. She chewed on the ball and Butters and Cierra chuckled at her antics.

"You know….I think Pepper's a great name," Butters said. "Let's tell Ms. Kay about it when she comes back." Butters whistled to Pepper, "Here, Pepper," Pepper's ears twitched and pointed upwards, "Come here, girl." Pepper wagged her tail and scurried to Butters; She circled around his legs, then moved on to Cierra and both the kids petted her as she wagged her tail happily.

"I think Pepper likes her new name," said Cierra.

"I think she likes her new friend," Butters added with a smile.

Cierra smiled back as Butters looked to her. She gave Pepper a hug as she continued smiling but then began to look more concerned than happy; She gasped silently and whispered, "Oh, no."

Butters frowned. "Everything OK?"

"Um...no. I mean-everything's fine," she stammered. She still held a frown on her face as she pet Pepper.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Butters.

"It's nothing," Cierra insisted. "It's just….it's been a long time since I've been anyone's new friend."

"Well, why?" Butters asked growing more concerned.

"I….I'd rather not talk about it…" she said softly. Pepper cuddle up closer to her and whined. "Aw, what's wrong, girl?"

Butters still had a concerned look on his face but pushed himself to smile. "Well...you have a new friend now, right?"

Pepper yipped at Butters' words and Cierra chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Some time later, the two kids heard the door latch click and Ms. Kay reentered the room.

"Hello, kids! How was the little pup?" she asked. "She wear you out?"

"Nope," Cierra said cheerfully. "But she was a bundle of fun, huh, Butters?"

"Yep!" Butters agreed. "A real firecracker!"

"Ha, ha! Maybe we should call her Firecracker," Ms. Kay chuckled.

"Oh, no, Ms. Kay. Cierra already named her," Butter announced.

"Oh?" Ms. Kay raised her eyebrow.

"Umm…Pepper?" Cierra asked bashfully.

Pepper yipped and rubbed her head on Cierra's leg upon hearing her new name.

"Well….I think that'll do just fine, kids," said Ms. Kay. "But I think it's about time Pepper went back into her kennel."

"Already?" Cierra whined.

"It's been two hours, hon; it's time for you both to go."

"Aww!" the kids said in unison.

"Oh, you'll both see her tomorrow," Ms. Kay scooped up Pepper in her arms and into her pet carrier. "Come on, now. You'll both need to sign out." Pepper yapped in her pet carrier as Ms. Kay carried it with the two children in tow. "Head for the front desk," she instructed as she headed through a back door to the puppy kennels. Butters and Cierra walked through the hall of barking dogs and shut the door behind them. Butters grabbed his coat from a closet and Cierra snagged hers from a hook.

Butters noticed Cierra placing her hat on her head and asked, "Is that an army cap?"

"Army!?" Cierra scoffed. "Please! This is a _Marine's_ dresscap."

"Wow…." Butters said in awe. "Where'd you get it?"

"When my mom went up in rank, she got a new dress uniform," Cierra explained. "so she gave me-"

"Wait!" Butters cried. "Your mom's a _Marine_?"

"Yep! She's _Major _Cartman now," Cierra said proudly.

"Wow! Cool!"

Cierra felt her phone vibrate in her purse and pulled it out. She touched its screen a few times and turned back to Butters. "That was my dad, he'll be here in a few minutes to pick me up."

Butters heard a horn honk outside and recognized his father's car.

"My dad's here right now," he said. He rushed for the sign in sheet and scribbled the time quickly. "Do want me to wait until your dad shows up? Hate to leave you here alone."

"I'll...be fine, Butters," Cierra took the sign in sheet from him. "Dad'll be here soon. Promise."

"Pinkie Promise?" Butters asked.

Cierra giggled and placed the clipboard on the front desk. "Cross my heart, hope to fly," she recited.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye," they said together with a laugh.

"Well, OK, then," said Butters. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"I'll see you, Butters," Cierra said.

Butters waved goodbye and Cierra followed suit. Butters headed outside and Cierra was left inside to wait. Cierra sat in an empty seat as she waited.

'Hmm….' she thought to herself. 'A new friend...great.' She tried to smile but felt she couldn't. She wrung her hands nervously and grimaced as she looked to the ground. 'Hope I get keep this one…"

Cierra heard a pounding on the door but saw no one. She propped the door open and looked to her left.

"Cuz!" she heard a familiar voice say from her right. "Good, you're ready."

"Yeah,"Cierra said. "I was just-"

" 'Cause you said you'd be off by six," Cartman interrupted.

"But it is six," Cierra said.

"Check your phone," Cartman held up his own smartphone which flashed the time on its screen. "It's 6:07, _cuz_. You're late for dinner."

"Not that late," Cierra said. "I eat dinner at around six everyday."

"We're not going to your place, cuz," Cartman said.

"We're not? " Cierra asked.

"No; See your dad's working late again tonight. So you're eating dinner at my house."

"Oh…" Cierra said.

"Now come on," he said gruffly. "You know I hate it when you're late for dinner."

Cierra dragged her feet as Cartman lead her to his mother's car.

'I hope Aunt Liane cooks actual food tonight.' Cierra thought bitterly.


	3. The Element of Kindness

A/N: Please heed the warning I gave in the previous chapter! Things are about to get seriously adorable up in here! I will not be held responsible if you contract diabetes or die from a heart attack brought on my adorableness. You've been warned, enjoy chapter 3! :3

* * *

The next day, the four boys and Cierra stepped off the bus together. Cierra held her stomach and moaned softly.

"You doing OK there, Cierra?" Kyle asked

"Oh, she's still savoring the home cooking she had last night," said Cartman.

"Home cooking?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, her deadbeat father had to work late again last night, so she had to eat dinner at my place," Cartman explained.

"Ugh…." Cierra groaned. "...Chili…" she croaked out.

"Maybe you should go the nurse," Kyle suggested.

"Jesus, Kyle!" Cartman groaned. "What are you, her mom? Her dad feeds her this pussy-ass rabbit food all the time; her stomach just needs to adjust to _real _food."

"_I_ could cook better than your mom with a microwave," Cierra muttered bitterly.

"You say something, cuz?" Cartman snarled at her.

"No!" Cierra shook her head furiously.

As the five children approached the school entrance, Cierra heard a familiar voice approaching.

"Hey! Hey, fellas!" Butter cried as he approached. Cierra felt the color drain from her face and looked to Cartman worriedly.

"Um, Eric?" she said to Cartman. "I gotta go to the bathroom really quick; I think that chili's messing with my colon."

"Ugh! Nobody needs to know that, cuz!" Cartman groaned. "Just go, for fuck's sake!"

Cierra zipped into the school before Butters could get to the group.

"Hey, fellas!' said Butters.

"Hi, Butters," they said in unison.

"I thought I saw Cierra with you guys," he said. "Where'd she go?"

"To take a crap," Cartman said flatly.

"Oh," Butters said with a grimace.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross; all the crappy food her dad gives her," said Cartman.

"I'm pretty sure your mom's chili made her sick, Cartman," said Kyle.

"Kyle, Jesus Christ! Quit being a nosy-ass like your mom!" Cartman yelled agitatedly.

"Well, if you see her again," said Butters, "let her know that I-I hope she feels better."

Cartman narrowed his eyebrows at Butters. "Why do _you _care so much, Butters?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well," Butters wrung his hands nervously, "It's just, who'll help me out at the animal shelter if she gets sick?"

"Animal shelter?' asked Stan.

"Yeah," said Butters. "She said she was doing some kind of community service there for a little while."

"Butters," Cartman cut between Butters and Stan. "Don't concern yourself with Cierra, OK?"

"Well, why not?" asked Butters.

"Just...do yourself a favor," he put a firm hand on Butters' shoulder and spoke through gritted teeth. "Stay. away. from my cousin," he snarled.

Butters recoiled once Cartman took his hand away and headed into school.

"Jesus," Cartman muttered to his three friends. "Between Cierra and Butters, how's a guy supposed to keep these bitches in line?"

The three boys stared at him blankly.

"You're such an asshole, Cartman," said Kyle.

"What?" Cartman said. "What'd I say?"

Inside, Butters headed towards the fourth grade classroom and soon felt a strong tug on his arm. The tug came from someone's hand inside a broom closet.

"Butters!" a voice shout-whispered from inside the closet. "Come here, quick!"

Butters looked to see if anyone was watching then dove into the closet. Butters eyes went wide when he saw who was with him.

"C-Cierra!" he cried. "What're you-?"

Cierra quickly placed her hand over Butters' mouth.

"Shhh!" she placed a finger to her mouth. "Not so loud!"

"Why?" Butters whispered.

"I don't wanna risk Eric hearing you," Cierra said in a low voice.

"Eric!" Butters cried.

"Shhhh!" Cierra shushed loudly.

"Sorry!" he shout whispered. "But, Cierra, I-I don't think I should be here with you."

"What? Why?" Cierra asked.

"It's just, well, Eric told me to stay away from you," Butters whispered.

"Ohh!" Cierra whined softly. "I _knew _this would happen! But how did he even find out?"

"W-What's going on, Cierra?" Butters asked.

"Remember when I told you it had been a while since I was anyone's new friend?" Cierra began. "It's cause I'm not allowed to be anyone's new friend."

"Not allowed?" Butters asked. "Well, why not?"

"It's a long story," said Cierra while she wrung her hands, "But the short version of it is that Eric gets to decide who I hang around for….safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?" asked Butters. "Well, I won't do anything to hurt you, Cierra."

"No, Butters, it's nothing like that," said Cierra. "It's…." Cierra tried to find a way to explain. She became more nervous, holding herself but finally said. "Eric says a lot of people around here can't be trusted, so he chooses the people I hang around 'cause, according to him, I trust people too easily."

"Well, you can trust me, Cierra," said Butters. "I know lots of secrets I've never told anybody."

"But if Eric already told you to stay away, he must not think you can be trusted," said Cierra.

Butters frowned. "But why wouldn't Eric trust me?" he wondered. "I'm really good at keeping secrets."

At this, Cierra felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

"You...are?" she asked.

"Well, sure I am," said Butters.

"Well...what about…" she began. "...if we hung out in secret?"

"Huh?" Butters tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm gonna be volunteering at the animal shelter, right?"she asked.

"Right…" said Butters.

"Well, Eric has to stay after school at the same time I'm volunteering. We can hang out at the animal shelter and he'd never know!" Cierra shout-whispered.

"Hey, yeah!" said Butters with a grin. "That could work!"

"Shhh!" Cierra shushed again.

Butters caught himself and spoke in a softer but worried tone."But wait! Eric already knows I volunteer at the animal shelter."

"I'll just tell him I asked to be assigned another partner," said Cierra.

"Are you sure he'll believe that?" asked Butters still worried.

"As long as he can be sure I'm alone, he'll definitely believe it," she said gloomily. "So, I guess this means we can't sit together at lunch today."

Butters held his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?" Cierra asked.

Suddenly, they both heard the shrill ring of the first bell classes.

"Just go to the table we ate at yesterday," Butters said quickly. "And bring a big napkin!"

"But-" Cierra began but Butters scurried out of the closet and left Cierra inside.

Cierra waited a few moments before coming out of the broom closet. Only a few straggling students were around and heading to their respective classrooms. Cierra sprang to her locker and thought to herself as she put away her purse and hat.

'A big napkin?'

* * *

Later that day at lunchtime, Cierra clutched her lunchbox nervously. She surveyed the lunchroom for Butters, but saw no sign of him.

"Heeeeey, cuz," Cartman said coming up behind her. "You look a little worried, everything OK?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, everything's alright," she said as calmly as she could.

"Good, good," he said. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen. Unfortunately, the boys' table still doesn't have any room."

"Really?" Cierra said flatly.

"But don't you worry, kay?" he said sweetly. "Your cousin's working on it. I think maybe, ah…. another $25'll do it."

"$25?!" Cierra squeaked. "Yesterday, you only asked for $21!"

"Well, excuse me, cuz!" he said in a mocking defensive tone. "Don't blame me! Blame the damn cafeteria!"

"Eric," Cierra said. "I really don't think you need anymore of this gross cafeteria food. I know for a fact that Aunt Liane gave you lunch today."

"You know," Cartman said with a patronizing chuckle. "It's so cute how you use words like 'think' and 'know' like there's an actual brain in your head."

"Ugh!" Cierra groaned and began to storm away but Cartman cut her off.

"Hey, hey, hey! It was a joke! Lighten up!" Cartman insisted. "Here I am trying to get you some new, awesome friends and you pay me back by being a cheapskate?"

"My allowance is still cut off, Eric!" Cierra said.

Cartman counted off with his fingers."Ok, first, watch your tone," Cartman said slightly irritated. "Second, I know you've got more of those savings stashed away. Third, when you get _your _fucking allowance back? You'll make it back in a heartbeat."

"But-" Cierra began.

"But, hey, if you'd rather spend your entire elementary school career alone than let me help you make some friends, then fine!" Cartman interrupted. He turned away from Cierra and began to slowly walk away. He turned his head to see her head hanging down sadly.

"You…...you don't really believe that, do you?" she asked. Cartman stopped to listen but didn't turn around. "That I could spend my entire time here all alone?"

A sly smile curled onto Cartman's face.

"Well, I mean, you've got _me_," he pointed to himself, "but, with the kind of attitude you've been giving me lately, I don't know if anyone else would be willing to be your friend."

Cierra looked to the ground sadly and whispered, "No one?"

Cartman turned back to her and put his hand back onto her shoulder.

"Hey, hey…" he said with false sincerity. "Don't be like that, okay? I know you've been lonely these past few weeks, but I'm just trying to make sure you stay safe, OK?"

"I know…." Cierra said dejectedly.

"It's what family's for, right?" Cartman said with a saccharine smile as he held her close.

"R-right…" Cierra stammered as she felt a cold chill go down her spine.

"God forbid your...poor judgement lands you and your dad in hot water again, am I right?" said Cartman.

Cierra winced before repeating tearfully,"Right."

"Family's gotta look out for each other, right? Keep each other safe. But, uh..." Cartman held out his hand. "...safety doesn't come cheap, you know,"

Cierra looked to her purse but still felt apprehensive. "How...how do you know you can trust them just because I buy them lunch?"

"Easy!" Cartman cried. "Friendship is about give and take; Once they see how much you're willing to _give_, they'll _take _your friendship."

"Mmmm…" Cierra whimpered.

"They'll see how useful you are as a friend and definitely keep your secret." He said to reassure her. Cierra looked to him then to her purse until he spoke again. "Every man has his price, my cousin. And these guys' price is lunch for a week," he held out his hand again with a smile.

Cierra went into her purse and took out the $25. Cartman slowly took it from her.

"Good on you, cuz," he said as he counted the money. "At this rate, you'll have them eating out of your palm by Friday." He nudged her shoulder playfully. "Get it? Eating out of your palm?"

"I...I get it," Cierra said trying to give as convincing of a smile as she could.

"Friday, you'll be at the boys' table, cuz," Cartman said sweetly as he walked away. "I guarantee it as long as you deliver." he turned back briefly to wink at her and continued to the boys' table.

Cierra waited until he was out of sight then headed for the small table she and Butters occupied the previous day. The table was free but had a small note perched on top of it with her name on it. She took the letter and read it to herself.

"_Head through the kitchen doors and go out the school's back entrance_," was all it said.

At the boys' table, all the fourth grade boys sat and ate contentedly. Breaking the silence, Cartman cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys," he began as the boys looked to him. "I'm going to need you all to do me a big favor."

"What favor?" asked Craig looking up from his burger.

"See, you all know my cousin, Cierra, right?" said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Token fiddling with his box milk's straw.

"Well, she's kind of been struggling with making friends around here and since none of the girls will talk to her-"

"Because you made her be your replacement for a week," Kyle interjected but Cartman continued in an irritated voice.

"-She's going to need just someone to hang around until she gets friends of her own."

The boys all looked to each other confused.

"So I...kinda promised her she could sit with us on Friday."

"Whoa," said Clyde. "A girl sitting at our table?"

"I know, I know," said Cartman dramatically. "It's unheard of, unthinkable, but I figured I'd do my cousin a solid, okay?"

"Well, why not have her come sit here now?" asked Stan.

"Phht! 'Cause, dude, you know how chicks are," Cartman said matter-of-factly. "If you're too eager to give them what they want, they won't respect you. Do you really want that from a new kid?" He finished and continued eating his lunch.

"So, where is she sitting now?" asked Kyle.

"Hell if I know," Cartman said between bites.

Kyle rolled his eyes and grumbled softly but soon saw an unusual sight from over Cartman's shoulder: Cierra surveyed the cafeteria and was careful to not let Cartman see her before slipping through the kitchen doors.

'Hmm…' he wondered to himself.

Cierra opened the back door in the kitchen and her shoes pattered on the concrete back stairs. She looked around and saw Butters duck his head from behind a wall. Cierra slowly began to approach him but thought about what Cartman had told her. What if Butters wouldn't be willing to keep her secret? What if her judgement did lead her family into danger again?

'Maybe, I shouldn't be here,' she thought. She turned back to look at the cafeteria doors. 'Maybe I should go back inside.'

"Cierra, over here!" Butters called, gesturing for her to come. Cierra joined him behind the wall and she gasped softly at the sight before her: An old picnic table with a tattered, red and white checkered blanket on top.

"This is my favorite place to eat lunch, Cierra," he explained. "I usually come here to get some privacy but we can eat here every day without Eric seeing us."

Cierra waffed the air around which was thick with the smell of rotten food.

"I know it's not perfect but we'll still be able to have lunch together," said Butters. "So...what'dya think?"

Cierra looked at the old table and the flies setting around a nearby dumpster, then back to Butters and said with a smile, "Let's eat."

They both sat at opposite sides of the table, placed their napkins over the blanket and began eating. As they discussed their personal best and worst ponies in-between chewing, Cierra silently took in the scene. The weather had said it would be 35 degrees that day. There was sticky, unknown substance on the makeshift tablecloth, the school janitor came out at one point to dump high-smelling, month-old creamed corn into the dumpster nearby, she needed to bat away flies from her ear every other minute and the overall scene was rather repulsive. The air was cold, the smells were putrid and the flies were incredibly bothersome. And there was no other place she'd rather be.

* * *

A/N: Isn't that nice? Let me know how you're liking the story! Reviews make me feel down and make updates come sooner! :3


	4. The Element of Honesty

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the false alarm earlier today. I posted the wrong document for this new chapter and the real new chapter wasn't done yet. My bad! But anyway, here's the real new chapter for you! Hopefully you'll all love it! Again, heed the warning of the first two chapters; if the cuteness hasn't killed you yet, this chapter may very well be lethal.

* * *

For the next few days, Butters and Cierra were inseparable. Butters told Cierra more about South Park and Cierra told Butters all about New York City. They kept eating lunch together outside, remained partners at the animal shelter, discussed best pony and worst pony all the while with Cartman being none the wiser as long as Cierra gave him his money. That Thursday afternoon at the animal shelter, Butters and Cierra happily played with Pepper. She was feeling particularly energetic that day and even Cierra at times had a hard time keeping up with her. As Butters began cleaning a puddle of her pee, Cierra poured some of her food into a bowl.

"Oh, don't give her more food!" he cried. "It'll just come out the other end!"

Cierra and Butters laughed as Pepper munched away at her food. Soon, both children heard a muffled, humming noise.

"What's that?" Butters asked.

"I know," Cierra grumbled. She went to her coat and pulled her smart phone from her pocket. A text flashed onto her screen that simply said. "Done yet?" Cierra texted back, "No." She placed her phone back into her coat's pocket and didn't even walk two steps before it buzzed again.

"How long?" the text said.

Cierra groaned and texted back, "An hour." She put the phone away again and stood next to Pepper as she kept eating.

"Who was it?" Butters asked.

"Eric," Cierra said flatly. "He's starting to get into his old habit again."

"What old habit?" asked Butters.

"Well, when I still lived in New York, Eric would always text me to see where I was all the time. He'd text me in school, at home, morning, noon and night. He says it's 'cause he worries about me, but sometimes, I wish I could have some time alone."

"I know what you mean," said Butters as he put squeezed the sponge's water into a bucket. "I remember this one time, Eric barged in on me when I was in the middle of a bath."

"What!?" Cierra giggled. "Why!?"

"Aw, he wanted me to help him stop the Chinese from invading," he said nonchalantly.

Cierra just stared as Butters went to empty his bucket in a sink. "Oooookay…."

There was a knock at the door and Ms. Kay came in.

"Hi, kids!" she chimed. " Listen, Pepper's got an appointment with the veterinarian today, so you both can leave a little early, is that alright?"

"Oh, well…" Butters said sadly, "...I hate to leave Pepper so soon…" Pepper cuddled up to Butters and he pat her on the head. "...but if she needs to see her vet, that's more important than playin' with her."

Pepper ran to Cierra and cuddled up to her as well. "I'd be okay, but….I don't have anyone to walk me home."

"I can walk you home, Cierra," Butters said happily.

Cierra sported a worried frown. "But, Butters…." she came closer to him and whispered, "What about Eric?"

"He's still at school, right?" asked Butters. "I can walk you home and be back here in time for my dad to take me home."

"I….guess that would be OK," Cierra said a bit calmer.

"Maybe I'll even get a chance to see your dad," said Butters.

"I doubt it," said Cierra, "Dad doesn't come home 'til around six."

"Oh, well...maybe another time then," said Butters.

"Maybe…" said Cierra.

The two donned their winter coats, backpacks and Cierra fit her mother's hat onto her head snugly.

"Bye-bye, you two!" cried Ms. Kay as they left the shelter. They waved back to her and walked along the sidewalk together.

"So, you live at The Ichiban Hotel?" Butters asked.

"Yeah," said Cierra. "At least for now; Dad and I are still looking for an actual house to live in."

"Well, you could try around my neck of the woods," said Butters. "There's a few houses up for sale around there."

"My dad said he was looking for something bigger than a standard Ranch; something with two stories and a big backyard and front yard." Cierra explained. "We've lived in the city for most of our lives and...Dad says he'd love to have a real _home _home again."

"Well, when was the last time you lived in a house?" asked Butters.

"When I was a still in pre-school," Cierra answered.

"Oh…" said Butters.

Cierra saw they were closing in on the hotel's distance and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Hey, how 'bout a race to the hotel?"

"Oh, okay!" Butters said happily. "But...I hear you're faster than Rainbow Dash, Cierra."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a head start," Cierra said. "Start running, I'll count to 10, then try to catch up."

"Okay!" Butter sprinted ahead and Cierra counted to herself.

"1...2...3…"

Butters ran and laughed heartily. He turned back to see Cierra still counting to herself and felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he slammed into someone on the street. He hit the ground hard, rubbed his shoulder and looked up to see who he'd bumped into.

"Dude, you OK?" said Kyle.

"Ah!" Butters shrieked. "Kyle! It's you!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Butters!" Cierra cried as she ran to him. "You'd better keep moving if you want to-" Cierra stopped dead in her tracks and gasped when she saw who was with Butters. "K-Kyle! W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a new Terrance and Phillip comic," Kyle explained pointing to his paper bag on the ground. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uhhh…" Cierra stammered. "Well….Butters and I were both done at the animal shelter…"

"But Cierra didn't have anyone to walk her home," Butters added.

"So, he and I were just...heading for my hotel over there," she pointed to The Ichiban, "That's all!" she insisted.

Kyle looked from Cierra to Butters and said, "Butters….are you and Cierra…Hanging out?"

Cierra and Butters' eyes went wide.

"W-well, no!" Butters stammered nervously. "I was just-we were-she just needed-"

"Oh, give it up Butters!" Cierra whined as she folded her arms. "We're caught!"

"Aw, hamburgers," Butters muttered.

"What do you mean 'caught', Cierra?" Kyle asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Butters and I….sort of made a pact to hang out in secret. So, Eric wouldn't catch us," Cierra explained.

"Is that why you snuck out of the lunchroom today?" Kyle asked.

"You saw that?!" Cierra shrieked.

"Yeah...but I didn't tell anyone," Kyle held his hands up defensively.

"Oh, thank God!" Cierra sighed in relief.

"But why all the secrecy?" asked Kyle.

"Cierra isn't allowed to...hang out with anyone without Eric's permission," Butters explained.

"What!?" Kyle cried as he looked to Cierra. "Who does he think he is? Your father?"

Cierra recoiled and tried to explain. "It's just….the way it's been since I got here. It's...kind of complicated."

"Cierra," Kyle put his hand on her shoulder and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. "You can't let Cartman decide who you hang out with; it's none of his business." Cierra looked away from him but he continued. "If you want to hang out with Butters, there's nothing wrong with that."

"It's not that it's wrong," Cierra explained. "I'm just….worried about what Eric'll do if he finds out." Cierra gasped in realization. "You won't tell him, will you!?"

"Well-" Kyle said.

"Please, Kyle!" Cierra pleaded. "Butters and I are already on thin ice since Eric already told him to stay away from me. I haven't made a single friend since I came to South Park and if Eric finds out I went behind his back, he'll stop being my friend."

"Well, maybe you're better off-" Kyle pointed out but Cierra continued pleading.

"Please, Kyle! Don't tell, Eric! Please!"

Kyle looked to Cierra and saw her brown eyes welling up with tears.

"O-okay," he conceded "Okay, your secret's safe with me…"

Cierra wiped her tears away and a smile took their place. "Oh, thank you, Kyle-" she began but Kyle interrupted her.

"...On one condition," he concluded his thought.

Cierra and Butters looked to each other.

"_You_ have to tell him," said Kyle. The two blondes looked to each other again.

"I…" Cierra stammered. "I don't know if I should-"

"I'll only keep your secret, if you tell Cartman the truth," said Kyle. "He's gonna find out eventually. So, you might as well tell him."

Cierra wrung her hands nervously and whimpered. "He's not gonna be happy," she said in a worried voice. She looked to Kyle then to Butters and said. "But….I'll….I-I'll think about it."

"Well, okay," said Kyle. He retrieved his paper bag and added. "But...you really shouldn't let Cartman control you like that. Remember what happened last time?" asked Kyle.

Cierra looked to him then turned away shamefully. "Yeah...I remember."

Kyle left Butters and Cierra alone and they continued to Cierra's hotel.

"So...are you gonna tell him, Cierra?" Butters asked.

"I said I'd think about it, Butters," Cierra snapped.

Butters flinched at Cierra's tone. Cierra noticed this and softened her voice. "Sorry," she said. "It's just...a little hard to talk to Eric sometimes. It feels like he only listens to half the things I say."

"Oh, I know what you mean," said Butters. "But, Kyle's kinda right, Cierra. Eventually, Eric'll find out the truth."

"And God only knows what he'll do when he does," said Cierra.

"Well, worst comes to worst, we'll still have the shelter and-and the picnic table, right?" he said with a smile.

Cierra smiled back. "Yeah, he still doesn't know about that," she said. They reached The Ichiban's entrance. It was a lavish building with a gilded revolving door and a doorman beside it. It stood miles above the ground with a set of flags gracing its roof and arch-shaped windows that reminded Butters of a castle.

"Wow…." Butters said looking at the building. "I forgot how fancy this place was."

"Yeah…" said Cierra. She pointed up to a higher suite's balcony. "I live right up there."

"Cool!" Butters exclaimed.

Cierra looked to the windows and saw them reflect the orange light of the sun.

"Butters," she said. "It's getting late; you should head back to the shelter."

"Oh! Right!" Butter cried. He began running towards the shelter as Cierra headed to the revolving door but turned back and called out to her. "Cierra! Wait!"

Cierra walked back around the revolving door and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but...I just remembered." Butters felt around in his pocket and pulled out a yellow and pink lanyard bracelet. "I...I made this for you."

Cierra's eyes went wide and she approached Butters slowly.

Butters rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know it's not that fancy but-"

"A friendship bracelet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Butters confessed. He held out both ends of the bracelet and Cierra held out her hand for Butters. He tied it to her wrist and gave her a huge smile.

"Thanks, Butters," she said softly.

"You're welcome," said Butters. "And...n-no matter what happens with Eric...I'm still glad that I met you," he said with his hands behind his back.

Cierra looked from the bracelet and back to Butters before giving him a huge smile back. "I'm glad that I met you too, Butters." She went back to the door and pushed it in slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" he cried back and ran as fast as he could to the animal shelter. He ran so fast, he didn't even notice another pair of eyes watching him from an alley.

"What. the. fuck?!" Cartman shout whispered.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! And the story nears its conclusion. The next few chapters will be released within a smaller time frame so look out for them! And don't forget to read and review, pleeeeease? :3


	5. The Element of Loyalty

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry, but the final chapter may not be for a little while. I'm feeling pretty under the weather. On the upside, this chapter is pretty long and...a LOT of stuff happens. Be warned, possible feels both sad and angry may be coming your way. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day as she stood at her locker, Cierra's jacket felt tighter on her than ever. She took off her mother's hat and fanned herself.

'Oh, boy,' she thought to herself. 'I still don't know if I can do this.' She began fiddling with the bracelet Butters made her and felt her stomach turning worse than chili night at her aunt's house. Suddenly, Cierra felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she yelped in shock.

"Heyyy, cuz," said a familiar voice.

Cierra felt a strong chill overcome her and she quickly pulled her sleeve over Butters' bracelet.

"You, uh, seem a little jumpy today," Cartman said with a chuckle. "What's uh, what's going on?"

"Oh, n-nothing," said Cierra. "Just, uh, nervous, I guess."

"Nervous?" Cartman raised an eyebrow then had a realization and spoke sweetly. "Aww...are you nervous about sitting at the boys' table today?"

Cierra suddenly remembered Cartman's promise. "Uh, yeah! That-that's it."

"Oh, that is ADORABLE," Cartman said in a coddling tone. "Don't worry, cuz," he put a hand on her back. "I'm sure you won't embarrass yourself."

Cierra cringed and avoided looking Cartman in the eye.

"All you gotta do is keep your head down, your mouth shut and you'll be fine," he said casually. Cierra still looked unsure but said in a very soft voice.

"Umm...Eric?"

"What is it, cousin?" Cartman said still smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe….I….could skip sitting with the boys today?"

Cartman's smile faded in the blink of an eye and his tone lowered significantly.

"What?"

"W-well….it's just…." said Cierra, "I'm not sure...I'd be wanted there."

"Cierra," Cartman began. "You've been buying lunch for a different guy at the table every day for almost a week; the least you could do is be thankful they let you sit with them. You know it goes against the unspoken rules of fourth grade, right?"

"I-" Cierra began but Cartman interrupted her.

"Who am I kidding? Of course you couldn't have known that. You barely know anything outside of school." He said giving her a hardly pat on the back.

Cierra recoiled as Cartman continued.

"Just last week, you seemed all for sitting with the guys," he explained. "And I figured, 'Hey, why not be a good big cousin and help out my baby cuz.' So what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Cierra said. "I just….feel more comfortable sitting...alone."

Cartman's eyes narrowed slightly. "Cuz….you realize it was pretty hard for me to….to convince the guys to let you sit with us today?"

Cierra looked to him and opened her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came.

"I mean, your money did _help_," he continued. "But breaking fourth grade code of conduct, that-that takes some persuasion."

"W-well, I understand that, but-"

"But what?!" Cartman bellowed. He seized her wrist and Cierra's eyes went wide with fear. "You wanted to sit with the guys, I got you a seat! So, why did you fucking ask if you were 'more comfortable sitting alone'?" Cartman then felt something lumpy underneath Cierra's sleeve. Cierra saw his eyes travel down to her wrist and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

"What's the matter, _cuz_?" he asked bitingly. He yanked her wrist to his eye level and she whimpered from the force. "Hiding something?" he slowly pulled back Cierra's sleeve and saw Butters' bracelet.

Cierra froze as Cartman's eyes narrowed even more.

"What the hell is this?!" he demanded.

"It's-it's nothing!" Cierra cried.

Cierra tried to free herself again but Cartman seized the bracelet and tore it from her wrist with a SNAP!

"ERIC!" Cierra cried.

"CUZ!" Cartman cried back mockingly. "This is one of Butters' stupid lanyard bracelets! He pushed one of these on me months ago! Why do _you _have one!?"

"Eric, please!" Cierra pleaded. "I don't know anyone named-"

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER YESTERDAY!" Cartman screamed.

Cierra pulled back from Cartman and clutched her chest trying with all her might not to cry.

"How could you do this to me?!" Cartman shouted and began to pace back and forth. "I jump through God knows how many hoops to try and get you some decent friends AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" He shook the bracelet in her face. "BETRAYAL!?"

"Eric, it's not like that!" Cierra said tearfully. "Butters and I-we were just-"

"Stabbing me in the back!? BREAKING MY FUCKING BALLS!?" Cartman cried.

"No!"

"I just can't believe this!" Cartman turned away from her. "I thought I could trust you!"

"You can!" Cierra pleaded.

He turned back to face her and gestured to himself. "I thought you trusted _me_!"

"I do!" Cierra cired in the same tearful voice.

"Right! Enough to lie right to my fucking face! Some friend YOU are!"

"Eric...I….I…."

" 'I-I-I'" Cartman said mockingly. "You know what?! Forget it! If you wanna lie to me and stab me in the back, after all I did was try to help you, and be with that fuckwad Butters, then go ahead!" Cartman turned away from her but Cierra continued to plead to him.

"No, Eric, please! You've gotta understand-"

Cartman turned back to face her again. "No, YOU need to understand, that this is exactly why you're not allowed to go off on your own!" he yelled. "Look at you! You claim to be my friend yet you go behind my back, lie to me, and show no appreciation for anything I do!"

Cierra looked away, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"Honestly," said Cartman turning away from her again, "I don't even know why Butters would _want _to be your friend if this is how you treat friends."

"Oh…" Cierra sobbed holding herself as Cartman continued to face away from her.

Suddenly, Cartman had an idea and a devious smile curled onto his lips.

"But then..." he began. "Beggars can't be choosers, am I right?"

Cierra wiped away her tears.

"What….what do you mean?" she said tearfully.

"Oh, cuz," he said in a tender voice as he approached her with open arms, "You have such a big heart…" he put both of his hands on her shoulders. "...it's no wonder Butters chose you as his….little trophy."

Cierra sniffled. "T...Trophy?"

"Oh, it's hard to make friends around here, cuz," Cartman continued. "So hard that some people would...do some not-so-nice things."

"What do you mean?" Cierra asked in a stronger voice.

"Cuz, I don't know if you know this but….Butters isn't exactly the most popular guy."

"So?" Cierra raised an eyebrow.

"So...here's a free lesson in fourth grade friend economics, cuz." He took his hands from her shoulders. "In the dude world, chick friends are worth like five times what other dude friends are." Cierra still looked confused as Cartman continued. "So, long story short cuz….I'm afraid Butters was only being your 'friend', so he could become popular."

"What?" Cierra said in disbelief. "That-that can't be true."

"I know it's hard to believe, but try to think about it: Why wasn't Butters sitting at the boys' table if the boys' are his friends?" Cierra eyebrows arched up as she considered Cartman's words. "Having a girl for a friend does wonders for a guy's reputation. The girls of our class know better to stay away from Butters but i guess he saw you being the new girl as his chance to get in with the rest of us."

"But...but he's been so nice to me…" Cierra said.

"That's how assholes like Butters operate," Cartman explained. "They act all nice and sweet but once they get what they want from you, they drop you like a rotten egg."

"It just...doesn't seem like him," Cierra said sadly.

"I know, cuz," he said in a false sympathetic tone. "But I've known Butters for five years; you've only known him for five _days_. Whose judgement should you trust more? Yours….or mine?"

Cierra frowned at her cousin's statement and held herself sadly.

"Oh, cuz…" Cartman said tenderly. "I know it hurts. But I know something that would make you feel better." Cierra looked at him and he gave her the snapped bracelet. "Trash it. Right in front of him. Tell him, 'I'd never be friends with a loser like you'. That'll teach him, huh?" Cierra looked to Cartman then to the bracelet and then to Cartman again before he finally said, "It would prove to me that you and I are still friends. If you were my friend, then you'd tell Butters to fuck off." Cierra looked to the bracelet intensely…..

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Butters stood in line, fidgeting with his wallet. He wanted to get his lunch quickly before Cartman and the other fourth grade boys showed up. It was the only way he and Cierra could have a peaceful lunch together again.

"Butters," Butters heard a familiar voice say and his eyes went wide as they met Eric Cartman's gaze.

"Ah!" he yelped. "Oh, uh, Eric! How's-how's it goin'?" he asked nervously.

"Cut the crap, Butters," said Cartman. "I know you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay away from my cousin."

Butters fiddled vigorously with his wallet. "Well, I-Eric, that's-that's just crazy-I-I would never-"

"Save it," he said flatly. "I'm not mad at you, Butters."

Butters sighed in relief but felt confused. "You're….you're not?"

"No...but I am disappointed, Butters," Cartman said. "Weren't you wondering why I told you to stay away from her?"

"Well...actually-" Butters began but Cartman talked over him.

"You see, Butters," Cartman explained. "Back in New York, Cierra was actually a pretty popular kid."

"She….she was?" Butters asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she really knew how to work a crowd," Cartman said. "In fact, she let me in on a little plan she had this week on how to get in at the boys' table."

"But, Eric!" Butters cried as he picked up his tray. "Girls aren't supposed to sit at the boys' table-"

"I know! I know!" said Cartman. "But she insisted her plan would work, Butters." Cartman walked alongside him as he gathered food for his tray. "She's been buying lunch for a different guy at the table everyday for the past week. She thought she could buy her way into the guys' good graces."

"That doesn't sound like Cierra," said Butters as he dug through ice for a soda.

"Hey, whose cousin is she, Butters?" Cartman pointed out. "But until she got in good with the guys, she needed a place to sit. I'm sorry she took advantage of you like that, Butters."

"Well...no!" cried Butters as he slammed down his tray. "Cierra….she's my friend! She wouldn't do that to me!"

"Um, Butters? News flash!" Cartman said. "Cierra and I have known each other all our lives. Who knows her better than me?!"

"I don't know, Eric," said Butters. "It just doesn't seem like-like you're telling the truth."

"I know, man," said Cartman. "But Butters, I'm your friend and I'm just looking out for you. And the honest truth is...your so-called 'friend' thinks you're a total loser."

Butters turned sharply to him after paying for his food. "What!?"

"Told me so herself, Butters," Cartman explained. "She said you were a loser and she only sat with you 'cause you seemed even more desperate than she was."

Butters still wasn't convinced. "I wanna hear Cierra tell me that!"

"You don't have to, man," Cartman walked closer to him and pointed him to the boys' table. "See for yourself." Butters' face fell as he saw Cierra joining the boys at their table. As she placed her lunch down, she approached him and Cartman and Butters saw her clutching something in her hand.

"Cierra?" Butters inquired.

Cierra opened her hand and revealed to him the destroyed bracelet.

Butters eyes widened and he asked in a pleading voice. "But….but why?"

"Because," Cierra said coldly. "I could never be friends with a loser like you." She tossed the bracelet into the garbage can between them and rejoined the boys back at their table, not even looking back as she did.

Butters stared at the garbage can and he felt Cartman place a hand on his back.

"Hey, bro. You OK?"

"I thought...she and I..." Butters said tearfully.

"I know, man, I know," Cartman said. "But that's how girls are, man. They lie. They lie right to your face."

"I...I…" was all Butters managed to croak out before leaving the cafeteria in tears.

"Ah... sweet..." Cartman sighed to himself. He hummed gleefully as he returned to his spot at the boys' table.

* * *

Cartman began eating his lunch ravenously while Cierra leaned her cheek on her hand and poked her salad with a fork.

"Ahem," Token cleared his throat, "Cierra, was it?"

Cierra looked up from her salad.

"Did you buy that salad _here_?" Token asked.

"No," Cierra said never looking up. "My dad made it for me."

"I'm telling you, you guys," said Cartman with a chuckle. "Her dad is a total health nut. She makes her eat like a fucking rabbit."

"You could probably loan a recipe or two from his cookbook, fatso," Token said bitingly.

Cartman was slightly taken aback and scoffed. "Whatever, Token!"

Stan and Kyle were approaching the table to take their seats but Kyle's face fell as soon as he saw Cierra.

"Cierra?" he asked. Cierra immediately sat up at attention. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Don't be rude, _Kyle_," Cartman said before Cierra could answer. "I said she'd be sitting with us today, didn't I?"

"Cierra, wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting-?" Kyle asked.

"By herself?" Cartman asked over Kyle. "Well, excuse me, Kyle, for doing my cousin a favor by giving her a place to sit!"

"What makes you so sure she wants to sit _here_?" Kyle asked. "Did you ask her?"

"Since when are you her spokesperson, Kyle?" Cartman said sharply.

"Since when are _you_?" Kyle asked back.

As he and Kyle argued, Cierra noticed Kenny approach the table with a paper bag. He pulled out a plain sandwich with some water and she asked, "Is that all you're eating, Kenny?"

"Yeah," Cartman said with a hearty laugh. "Kenny's family's poor as shit! That's all he ever has for lunch." Cartman began doing his mocking dance at Kenny and laughed in his whiny voice. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Your lunch is bread and water! Neh-neh-neh-neh-neh-neh!"

"Well, at least you got to eat like a king on Monday," Cierra said.

Kenny and the other boys looked confused.

"What do you mean, Cierra?" asked Stan.

"Didn't Eric buy lunch for you on Monday, Kenny?"

Cartman suddenly froze in place as Kenny shook his head and mumbled, "No."

Cierra looked to her cousin and asked the table. "Did Eric buy _any _of you guys lunch this week?"

All the boys shook their heads. "Where would he have gotten the money?" asked Craig.

Cartman's eyes went wide and Cierra did not look amused by this question. "From me!" she cried. "Eric told me that you guys wouldn't let me sit here unless I paid for all you guys' lunches this week!"

"Cuz, be quiet!" Cartman shout-whispered to her.

"What?!" cried Kyle.

"How much money did you give him?!" asked Stan.

"Almost $100!" Cierra cried.

"Shut up, damn it!" he shout-whispered again.

All the boys' eyebrows became narrowed.

"He didn't send any of that money our way!" Craig spoke up again.

Cierra looked from the boys to her cousin and turned to face him.

"You said you would buy them lunch with the money I gave you!" she cried.

"And you believed him!?" asked Kenny.

"Ugh!" Cierra threw up her hands and got up from the table.

Cartman got up and grabbed her wrist again. "Where do you think you're going!?" he demanded, but this time, Cierra yanked her hand away and sprinted from the boys' table.

"Cuz, cuz! Wait! I can explain!" Cartman called after her but she ignored his cries and Cartman lost sight of her in a crowd of kids near the food line. "Ugh!" he groaned. "Freaking bitches!" Cartman sat back down and was met with the boys' disapproving gazes.

"So, where's the money?" Kyle demanded.

"None of your goddamn business, Kyle!" Cartman spat at him.

The boys still looked at him angrily and after a long silence, Kyle pointed to Cartman and simply said, "Hold him."

* * *

Cierra crawled on her hands and knees to get to the cafeteria's back door. She pushed her way outside and immediately called for her friend.

"Butters? Butters!" she cried. "Butters!"

A bitter cold wind blew over her at that moment and her body shivered intensely.

"Oh, God…" she said bleakly. "What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one. Promise I'll get you guys the last chapter once I'm feeling better.


	6. The Magic of Friendship

A/N: YES! FINAL CHAPTER FINISHED! F YOU WRITER'S BLOCK AND F YOU SICKNESS! Also, this my final warning: If the cuteness of this story hasn't killed you yet, and you're still at risk of cuteness being lethal to you do. not. read. this. chapter. I will NOT pay your hospital bill or come to your funeral :P That being said, prepare to have your d'aww meter explode!

* * *

That Saturday morning, Butters sat at his kitchen table in his Rainbow Dash pajamas. He absentmindedly poured some cereal into a bowl and lazily sent it aside. He rested his cheek onto his hand and shifted the dry cereal around with his spoon. He sighed heavily and sluggishly went back to his fridge for milk.

With his sloppy breakfast in hand, he placed the cereal bowl onto the coffee table and flipped his TV back on. He slowly munched on his cereal and saw his five of his favorite ponies in a dull gray hue while trying to defeat the episode's villain.

"_I better go, too," _one of the ponies said bitterly. "_I've got new _better _friends waiting for me at the farm."_

"_Yeah! I'm sick of you _losers_,"_ another one of the ponies said cruelly as she flew away.

Soon, only a purple unicorn was left standing and she called after the others angrily.

"_FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either!"_ she said in a hurt tone. "_With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?"_ she added sadly and Butters looked away as he heard the magic and color drain away from the unicorn and the plop of a heartbroken tear.

* * *

Outside, Cierra stood nervously at Butters' front door. She held a paper bag close to her torso and gave a heavy sigh.

'I hope this works,' she thought nervously.

She hesitated but eventually slowly rang the doorbell.

Inside, Butters was slightly startled by the sudden sound. He put his spoon back into the bowl and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" he asked groggily.

Cierra opened her mouth to speak but had a thought and cleared her throat before answering.

"Butters, it's Eric," she said in her best Cartman voice. "Open up!"

Butters jumped at "Eric's" voice and quickly opened the door. His nervousness quickly dissipated and anger took its place when he saw who was at the door.

"Hi," Cierra said in her own voice with a bashful wave.

"What do you want?" Butters asked bitterly.

"Butters," she began, "about yesterday-"

"Oh, you don't need to explain anything, Cierra," he said in the same bitter tone. "I got the message _loud and clear_. This 'pathetic loser' doesn't need your pity." Butters tried to slam the door in her face but Cierra held it open.

"Butters, please," she said in a stronger tone. "I know I hurt your feelings, but it was only because I thought you were just using me."

"Using you!?" Butters shrieked offended. He threw the door open and screamed, "I let you sit with me at lunch, I showed you my secret place to eat; all I ever did was try to be your friend! How was I _using _you!?"

Cierra wove her way into Butters' living room and spoke firmly. "Eric told me the only reason you were being nice to me was to get in good with the guys," she explained. "I didn't want to believe it, but why else would you not be sitting with the other boys?"

"They told be there wasn't any room that day!" Butters cried and Cierra recoiled from the explanation that hit a bit too close to home. "They said they'd try to make room for me tomorrow..." his expression slightly softened, "...but after we ate together….and the animal shelter," he looked to the ground and frowned. "I..I didn't wanna sit there anymore."

"Oh, Butters…" Cierra reached out to him but his expression hardened again.

"But I guess it didn't matter that much to _you_. You were too busy _buyin' _your friends," he said harshly.

"What!?" Cierra shrieked in protest. "Who told you that!?"

"Well, Eric did," Butters explained.

"Eric…? Eric's the one who _told _me to do that!" Cierra screeched insistently and Butters was taken aback. "He said he'd convince the guys to let me sit at the boys' table if I bought them lunch, so I did!"

"Really?" Butters expression softened as Cierra continued.

"Eric told me that the boys' table had no room and that he'd free up a space for me if I bought lunch for a different boy every day," she explained. "I should've known better than to give him that money but...I was just….tired of being alone." Cierra held herself distressedly and Butters frowned in concern. "But soon, I only started giving Eric the money because I wanted him to leave for the boys' table faster,...and meet up with you." Cierra looked to the ground as her voice began to break. "I didn't even want to sit at the boys' table anymore; I tried to tell, Eric that but...he ended up seeing the bracelet you made for me…" Butters noticed Cierra fiddling with something on her wrist. "...and _he's _the one who destroyed it."

She continued fiddling with the object on her wrist and Butters pointed to it.

"What's…?" he asked pointing to Cierra's wrist.

Cierra pulled back her sleeve and revealed Butters' bracelet, crudely repaired with a new purple lace woven in. "I...ran out of yellow and pink, so...I kinda used purple instead," she said feeling awkward.

"You...fixed it?" Butters asked in awe.

"I know it's not as good as when you did it," Cierra confessed, "but at least I can wear it again now."

Butters looked from her to the bracelet and cracked a smile that went unnoticed by Cierra.

Behind the two of them, the episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic continued to play. The purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, began rereading a pile of letters and her color and magic were beginning to be restored.

"..._Real friends don't care what your cover is….Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing…"_ Twilight read from her scrolls.

"Butters, I should've never believed what Eric told me about you," Cierra never looked up from the floor. "It's just….I was hurt a some time ago by someone who I considered my best friend and...she was just as nice to me as you were. I was just scared, I guess; scared of getting hurt again. I guess that's why I wanted to believe that Eric was trying to protect me…"

"_And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through…" _Twilight continued to read on TV. "..._The best thing to do is stay true to yourself….."_

"...but all he was doing was keeping me from having a great new friend," Cierra sniffled and wiped her eye and didn't notice Butters beginning to approach her. "I'm so, so sorry, Butters," she said tearfully, "and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I hope you can at least forgive me-"

Before Cierra could look back up at him, Butters had already flung his arms around Cierra in a tight hug. Cierra's eyes went wide in astonishment and as Butters released the hug, he said, "I can make you another bracelet if you want," with a smile.

Cierra lit up and flashed Butters a wide grin.

"You can make another one if you want, but I'm keeping the old one," she said cheekily.

They both smiled at each other and shared a tight embrace as dialog on TV continued to play in the background.

"_...Can't you see?"_ Twilight asked excitedly, "_Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it."_ Butters and Cierra looked to the screen together. "_Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the _opposite _is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!"_

Suddenly, Butters' doorbell rang again and it made the two friends jump and look to each other worriedly. Butters gingerly approached his front door and looked through its peephole.

"Hey!" he cried surprised, "It's Kyle!" Butters muted the television, opened the door and Cierra joined him to greet Kyle. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Kyle's the one who brought me to your house, Butters," Cierra explained. "Still not too familiar with the neighborhood 'cause...new kid, remember?" she added embarrassedly.

"Oh, yeah," said Butters.

"So, I'm guessing things are OK now?" asked Kyle.

"Mm-hmm," Cierra nodded. "Butters and I made up and we're friends again," she said happily putting her arm around Butters.

Kyle nodded approvingly.

"That's great," he said. "You two deserve it."

Cierra removed her arm from Butters' shoulders. "Thanks for showing me the way here, Kyle." Cierra looked to Butters then gave Kyle a bashful smile. "Thanks for...everything"

"Hey, no problem," Kyle said with a shrug. "I'm just glad you and Butters got a chance to make up." He came closer to Cierra and gave her a tender smile as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "And just so you know…...Butters isn't the only friend you have here in South Park." Cierra looked to his hand on her shoulder then looked to back to him sweetly.

"I'll see you guys in school!" Kyle said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Kyle!" Cierra said as she and Butters waved goodbye. Butters shut the door and noticed the paperbag Cierra brought on the floor. He went to investigate it while Cierra noticed something on the table near Butters' door. It was her wallet, seemingly out of nowhere and she raised her eyebrow at the curious sight. She took it from the small table and it felt unusually heavy. She opened it and saw a folded post-it note inside. She opened it and all it said was the words "Pay dirt". Inside, the source of the wallet's weight was discovered: every dollar and cent she had given to Cartman that week was inside and Cierra smiled broadly as she quickly went to one of Butters' windows. She held the wallet close to her heart and felt an intense warmth wash over her as watched Kyle walk back home.

"Cierra!" Butters called to her snapping her out of her trance. "You brought The Crystal Empire DVD!?"

"Oh!" she said remembering her initial plan. "Yeah...My dad bought it for me a while ago and...I was going to give to you to apologize for yesterday."

Butters looked to the shimmering DVD case.

"It's all yours if you want it," Cierra said.

Butters smiled and said, "I'd rather just watch it with you than take it. Wanna watch it after this one finishes?" he asked pointing to the TV.

"Pssh!" she scoffed playfully. "Like I'd turn down the chance to see Discord's defeat!"

They both rushed back into the living room and sat down on the couch together. Butters grabbed the remoted and was about to unmute the TV when he remembered something Cierra said.

"Cierra…" he asked hesitantly, "What did you mean earlier when you said…..you were hurt by a friend once?"

Cierra felt a lump form in her throat and said sadly, "It's...a long story."

"Oh...I'm sorry," said Butters.

"Don't be," Cierra reassured him. "I'll...I'll tell you the whole story someday. OK?"

Butters nodded. "OK."

At that, Butters unmuted the TV and the two friends watched the villain's defeat together.

"_...Will you ever learn?"_ the villain Discord said patronizingly. Twilight rescued her pony friends from his wicked grasp and said confidently.

"I'll _tell you what we've learned Discord. _We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!"

* * *

A/N: Phew! I had fun writing this but I'm glad it's done. So, what did you guys think? You wanna see more Butters and Cierra? Should I finally show Cierra's dad? The aftermath of Cartman and Cierra's relationship? Let me know by giving a read and a review; there's plenty of ideas I've got rattling in my head but I'd be more willing to share if I got some feedback on my finished works. P.S. all the chapters names and how many there were going to be were not planned; it was a happy accident! So, yeah, read &amp; review and all that good stuff! See ya!


End file.
